I Remember Your Name
by mcm.lxix
Summary: Soul looks back on the worst day of his life...Mini-Lemon, Character Death, AU, bit of OOC, Songfic - Lucy by Skillet, Now a two-shot!
1. I Remember Your Name

**Chibi: This was inspired by the song Lucy by Skillet, at 4am. I was in a depressed mood 'cause I got in a fight with one of my best friends. Dark-RoseMarrie almost cried just hearing the plotline. Love you my little flower! 3**

**I Remember Your Name**

As he walked through the damp mud, the chilling air of the cemetery sunk into Soul Evans's bones. It began to weigh him down as he got closer and closer to his goal.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

In his hand, he held a bouquet of red roses. They reminded him of her, vicious and deadly to the outsider, yet sweet and beautiful to those who saw past the bud, to whoever treated her right. He finally reached the cold concrete stone, and set the flowers down.

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

He bent down, wiping away fallen leaves from the oak tree—oak; strong like her—so that the name, forever trapped in marble, frozen in time, was shown.

_I'm in the grass, on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

Maka Albarn.

Soul stood up, putting his hands in his black jacket pockets. He sighed, looking up at the rapidly graying sky.

"Um...hey…what's going' on…?" He got out past the clenching muscles in his throat.

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

The demon scythe sat down, listening to the crunch of grass under his weight. He closed his red eyes; he let his mind begin to drift on the past memories with his former meister.

"I miss you…a lot…You were my meister, my best friend. We connected on a level…that…no one else did…not even me and Black Star. I…" Soul smiled sadly to himself. "I wish I could see you again."

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me _

"I…I know that it's my fault…that you…didn't stay….and..if you hadn't left…you…you might still be here…with us…with me…" Soul's voice began to crack.

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today_

"I brought you something…'cause…ya'know…yeah…" He reached into a small black backpack. "We made this for you…It's like a yearbook. We all said what we think of you…and…why we love you…" he set the small black leather book down, with the words "Like No Other" written in perfect script. "Tsubaki made the cover..." He stood again, shaking his head. He laughed, somewhat bitterly.

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday _

"Blair's tryin' to hook up with me…but I'm still not ready to move on…they're all tellin' me it's not healthy to still love you, but it's so not cool to be with someone when you love someone else…'cause…I did…do…love you….Maka…" He could finally say her name.

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

"I…I regret…fighting with you so much…it…it wasn't cool…If I could change it now, we'd be so different. I'd buy you the world's biggest library if I could…full of paperback books of course…"

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

"…but it's too late…and I know that…the only thing I can do now is give you the most beautiful things I can think of…even though they won't fix anything…"

_But all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends _

Soul's mind wandered back, to one of the most prominent memories in his mind: the first, last, and only time that he and Maka made love.

"_**Are you sure you're ready for this, Maka?" Soul asked for the millionth time as he slid his hand nervously up and down Maka's thighs. **_

"_**Of course, Soul…I love you…" Her voice sounded confident, but the panic in her eyes gave away her true feelings.**_

"_**Alright, babe, if you say so…'cause rape is so not cool." His smirk sent sparks all through her body. He bent down, and kisses her with such passion that she pulled away.**_

_**"Are you sure you're really Soul?" She asked breathelessly. Soul pouted at her, and his hand slid up to her most private place, brushing her womanhood lightly. She gasped. **_

_**"Of course I am..." He whispered. **_

_**The rest of the night was filled with hot, sweaty sparks, whispered nothings, promises to be together forever, amoung i love yous and stolen kisses.**_

_Now that its over I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven lookin' back at me _

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today_

Soul quietly drove down the road, to the smallmakeshift home, Weapon Meister Motel. The place that sent sparks of rage through Soul's body,that made his heart feel like it was being ripped in two.

The place where Maka died.

He walked inside, ignoring the rain.

**"Rain…rain….it was raining when she died…" **Soul thought as he stepped into the small motel. He could sense it; the horrible kishin the still lingered, still stayed, even after killing Maka.

**"It's fuckin' taunting me" **Soul grolwed to himself. He sulcked down the hallway, to the lest door on the left.

Room 13.

The room of death.

As the weapon pushed open the door, he caught sight of something that froze his body. There, on the bed, sat the kishin, tearing apart a black trenchcoat.

Maka's black trenchcoat.

Soul growled, a low sound that ripped through his chest. No one touches his Maka's property. He charged the kishin, arm in weapon form, and slashed. The kishin jumped back just in time, sending Maka's coat flying. Soul ran forward and caught it, staring into its blackness.

It was the closest thing he'd had to Maka in 3 years.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms, I never wanted anything so bad_

The kishin's cold laugh filled Soul's ears, tearing him from his Maka-filled dream land. His red eyes glared at the horrible being in front of him.

"You think this is funny, you sick fucker? We'll see who's laughing when your soul's sliding down my throat!" Soul charged again, tackling the kishin, who cackled evily as he was pinned.

"It's your fault that stupid little girl is dead! She left herself open!" Soul slashed the kishin's throat open, swallowing the soul. But his stomach was hollow. He flopped back on the bed, starting almost lifelessly as he thought back to Maka's birthday, 3 years ago.

"_**How could you do this to me?" Maka screamed at the white-haired boy. "After all this time, what you never felt was real?" **_

"_**Maka! No! Of course it was real, Blair just wants me to herself! Maka, please believe me!" Soul pleaded as he ran after the crying blonde. **_

"_**Just leave me alone, Soul!" She ran out of their dorm, with the demon scythe still behind her.**_

"_**Cool guys don't let the girls they love run off crying!" It was too late. Maka was in her ca, driving quickly down the road. About 5 miles later, Maka was lost and confused. She looked around, and a small hotel caught her eyes. **_

_**She didn't see the orange motercycle behind her, or the dark shadow that passed over the window. **_

"_**How could I let this happen to me?" She sniffeled as she stalked into the muddy-brown building, Soul still silently following behind her. **_

_**But by the time he caught up to her, she was a bloody heap on the floor, and he collapsed from a blow to the head. **_

He opened his eyes, wiping away tears that he wasn't aware were falling.

"God DAMMNIT!" He sat up, and punched the wall behind him. "I was so stupid….I could've saved her…"

_Here we are, for a brand new start, given the life that we could've had_

Soul walked to the piano in the main lobby, sat down, clicked the tape recorder in his hand, and began to play a soft melody, with words popping into his mind, which came out in a harmony to the piano music.

_Me and Lucy, walkin' hand in hand; Me and Lucy, never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life_

_In Heaven; where we never say good-bye_

A Sudden though popped into Soul's mind when he finished the song. He stood, picking up the tape recorder, and walked back into room 13. He tore a sleeve from Maka's cout, and hung in from the fan. He scribbeled a quick note on to a nearby notepad, and stuck it in the coat pocket.

_Here we are now you're in my arms Here we are for a bran new start got to live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today _

_Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to Live with the choices I've made _

With the piano playing softly on the tape recorded, Soul wraped the sleeve around his neck, and jumped from the nightstand, forever reuniting himself with Maka.

And on the notepad, in shaky handwriting, on tear- soaked paper, was 7 words.

"_**And I can't live with myself today"**_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._


	2. Even In Death

**Chibi: I feel bad, leaving the story on such a sad note…I wanna show my side as a not-so-depressing writer! So yeah, I made this…though with the song choice, I don't know how it went from Christian rock to screamo electronic…anyway. I chose to made this from Soul's POV, just so it's easier to show emotion (though it chances for OOC .) AU**

**Song is The Loving Dead by Blood on the Dance Floor**

**(Bold print is A/N and lyrics, _this is the song chorus, and they don't have anything to do with the story_)**

**Even In Death**

I never took myself as the kind of guy to fall in love, much less kill myself for it. It seemed so uncool. Yet here I was, walking in an almost endless darkness, up a mountain that seemed to groan underneath me. I'd look, but I couldn't even see my hands right in front of my eyes. Yet I knew exactly where I was going.

This is gonna sound crazy, but…I heard Maka. In the back of my head. She was almost…guiding me. The air around me was crazy thick; thick like every move took a fuckin' crazy amount of energy.

But, hey, it'd be worth it if I got to see Maka again.

**Well I'd climb the highest mountain, even in the dark **

**I'd swim the deepest ocean, to get to where you are**

Being dead felt weird. Maybe I was just in Purgatory?...How did I know that word? Whatever. Cool guys know cool words. But…Death made me feel…freer. Liberated. I felt bolder, ready to take on the otherworld. No limits. Nothing but myself to catch me…and…if possible…I felt like I loved Maka more then I ever had before.

**This sky will hold no limits**

**No ground will catch my fall**

I ran into something. Hard. I looked at it, to see it was a building. A ballroom, to be more specific. A ballroom, filled with strange monster that I'd never seen before. Creepy. And guess what was on the wall.

A huge painting of Maka as a princess, dancing with Death.

But Death looked a little too much like yours truly.

None the less, I stepped inside the room, some how already dressed in a black tux, and all eyes went to me. A few monsters gasped. A tall woman in black at the front of the room, sitting on a throne of skulls, stood and raised her arms. A strong sonic boom went through the dance floor, sending monsters and people alike fleeing. Her short blue hair settled down, and amber eyes locked with mine.

"The dark prince has arrived!" The woman called, and everyone/thing cheered.

**I will be your dark prince waiting at your monster ball **

I was swept up in a cloud of blackness, with my ears ringing from yet another sonic boom.

_**We are, we are, the loving dead**_

_**We love, we love, even in death (x2)**_

__I landed on my ass in a large blue room that looked much like Kid's room. I couldn't see anybody. I was suddenly worried. But not for me; I was worried for Maka.

"Where the fuck am I?" I yelled. But I couldn't hear myself. I felt my eyes go wide. "Holy shit, I'm deaf!" At that exact moment, I could hear again.

And damn it all if I didn't like what I heard.

"I see Devon got to you. She does it to everyone." Maka walked up behind me and smiled at me, and I swear, if I wasn't dead, I would've died on the spot. I wanted too much to just run up and tackle her, but I was frozen. "I'm sorry we fought over what we did. I thought you gave up on me, so I tried to dispose of you…it didn't work, obviously." She laughed. I loved when she laughed. "But, I didn't see how much I needed you. And…even since I got here, I've felt like I love you now more then ever.

"Me too!" I pulled her into a tight hug. "Kinda sad, isn't it?"

"It's kinda romantic…like Romeo and Juliet…we died for each other." Maka kissed me, and I died all over again.

**Till Death do us part, well baby I'd dead**

**Lemme get this straight , so I'm not mislead**

**Tell me I'm disposable, like I'm just any other**

**But it appears to me, I'm still good enough to be your lover**

**Isn't it sad, that I love you more in death?**

**Is that why Romeo had killed Juliet?**

"But…Devon told me something when I got here. She told me…Medusa set us up…that she was disguised at Blair when I saw…what happened between you guys…and she wanted me to die…but Blair, the real Blair, was in on it." Maka whispered into the crook of my neck. I felt rage boil inside my stomach. Fuckin' whore slut cunt bitch Blair!

**It's getting hard to breath with this knife in my back**

**It's buried six feet like the love that we have **

"Hey! We'll be fine…" Maka pushed me onto the bed, and kisses me so hard my mind turned to mush. I grabbed her waist, and kissed her back with everything I had. When we finally broke for air, she collapsed with her head on my chest.

"I love you so much, Maka." I whispered, petting her hair as she fell asleep.

**I will never let you go **

**Even in death, I love you so **

**Time may pass but I won't go**

**Forever is all I want to know**

_**We are, we are, the loving dead**_

_**We love, we love, even in death (x2)**_

When I woke up, I didn't even know I'd fallen asleep. I looked down to see Maka, still in a beautiful floor-length black gown. I shook her awake, telling her to put on some shoes.

"I wanna show you something." I said when she asked why. Not but to minutes later, we were walking outside along a beach, moonlight making the girl next to me look Heaven sent…or Hell sent…where ever we are. But if I was with Maka, it couldn't be Hell.

"Maka…" I stopped, and pulled her flush against me. I still couldn't believe I was with her. "There's been something I wanted to do...for...a while...but…I never got the courage." I pulled out a small box in my pocket, and got down on one knee; it was a perfect Kodak movie moment. "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" I whispered.

I was quickly tackled to the ground. I felt Maka's tears on my choulder, and held on to her for dear life.

"Yes…yes! I would love to be Mrs. Maka Evans!" She began sobbing.

"I'm glad…but, baby, please stop crying." She stuttered to a stop, and I picked her up, and carried her back to, now our, room. I rocked her to sleep, and we whispered sweet words to each other.

**From the night we come, to the night we go**

**Cursed or blessed?; to walk the moonlight alone**

**Sometimes another soul walks our path**

**Then two become one, in love everlasting**

**In love everlasting; It's lasting!**

_**We are, we are, the loving dead**_

_**We love, we love, even in death (x4)**_

I don't care how fucked up it sounds. Killing myself was one of the best things I'd ever done.

**(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed this story, and should I post what happened between Soul and Blair that pissed off Maka? **

**Also, Devon is my Final Fantasy OC in Dark-RoseMarrie's story Always Running Out of Time. If you like my writing style, you should read it please? ****)**


End file.
